Always Eat the Alien Desire Fruit
by InkyPenguinScribbles
Summary: One-shot. Kirk goes into a alien fruit coma and is locked in his one true desire. Spock goes where no Vulcan has gone before and mind melds with Jim to try to help him. This is what happens next Spock/Kirk


Title: Always Eat The Weird Fruit

Summary: One-shot. Kirk goes into a alien fruit coma and is locked in his one true desire. Spock goes where no Vulcan has gone before and mind melds with Jim to try to help him. This is what happens next Spock/Kirk

Rating: M

Word Count: 3,199 words

Author's Note: This is not my first fanfic but it is my first M so if there's something wrong with it let me know.

* * *

><p><em>Jim ran his hands down Spock's stomach; the fiery skin bucking under his light touch. He could feel Spock's hand grab fistfuls of his hair as he pulled him in for another kiss. Spock's tongue probed his mouth clumsily, and for a moment Jim lazily allowed him to control the kiss before taking over. He felt Spock's long fingers stretch, and move away from his hair, gliding down his shirt until they found the hem. Using his superior Vulcan strength, Spock yanked the gold material off Jim like it was tissue paper and Jim had no idea why that was sooo hot. <em>

_With a groan, he pulled Spock back onto his bed, still kissing him like it was their last moments on earth and flipped them over so he was straddling over him, poised to attack. At some point they must have broken the kiss because Jim found himself marvelling at Spock's impressive muscular chest and legs. Somehow he had managed to strip Spock down to his briefs while Jim was still wearing his restrictive trousers. Jim reached down to unbuckle them but Spock gave an impatient grunt and ripped them of as well, revealing Jim's pale blue boxers. _

_Jim chuckled and began to lick and nip his way over Spock's chest. Spock leant back and once again he was powerless to Jim's questing tongue and fingers. "Somebody's impatient," purred Jim as he slowly moved his way down Spock's body, his fingers already hooked in the elastic of Spock's regulation briefs. He slowly began to lower them down, as well as placing butterfly kisses on Spock's neck. Slowly, he worked the underwear off Spock's thighs until they were off. Throwing them to the side, Jim quickly divulged himself of his own underwear before Spock could take the opportunity to rip them off as well. _

_He needed some clothes intact for tomorrow. _

_What was tomorrow again? Jim frowned. There was something important that he was forgetting-_

_With a groan, Spock bit Jim's collarbone, then started to lick the wound making Jim lose all coherent thought. Desperate for control, he reached down and began to run his fingernails up and down Spock's thighs, coming close to his swollen member and then slowly moving away again. Spock let go off Jim's collarbone and-_

"Captain."

_Jim used this opportunity to slowly move his mouth downwards, finally taking the tip of Spock's turgid_

"Captain?"

_-in his mouth and began swirling his tongue around the tip of it. The sounds coming out of Spock's mouth and that point should be made illegal because it was pushing Jim so close to the edge. "Spock," he groaned breathlessly, preparing to take him in his mouth when _

"Captain!"

_Jim spun around to see a fully clothed Spock looking down at him with shock, horror and something else in his dark brown eyes; he turned back to the other Spock to see that he had disappeared. Suddenly Jim felt horribly exposed. "What's going on, Spock?"_

"Captain, you need to awaken."

"Damn it Jim, would you listen to the pointy-eared hobgoblin for once?"

_That sounded like Bones, but he wasn't anywhere nearby. At least Jim hoped, prayed he wasn't. This situation was awkward enough as it was with Spock staring down at him with what Jim knew he could safely say was disgust. "Spock," he said again but it must have sounded too much like he had before, because Spock took one wide eyed look at him and vanished. Something in Jim broke, as he realised that he wanted to follow Spock. He must be dreaming. _

"Jim, snap out of it." With a gasp, Jim sat up straight, just in time to see a certain blue clad Vulcan disappear through the medical bay doors. Bones and Nurse Chapel both stood over him looking relieved.

"What happened?" he croaked, his throat feeling like it was filled with sandpaper. Nurse Chapel handed him a glass of water which he greedily gulped down. "Thank you," he said handing the cup back to her.

"Damn it, Jim," fumed McCoy, "Do you not remember what happened?"

Jim wracked his brains and a few disjointed images and facts began to join together in his mind. "We were investigating that new planet, Mercry, when we were discovered by the locals. They seemed friendly enough, until they started shoving weird looking fruit at us."

Bones snorted. "And you had to be the big hero, and distract them by eating some while Spock called for help. You had no idea what that stupid plant did to you. You've been unconscious for hours. Your heart rate was all over the place, speeding up like a rabbit and then dropping until you were almost dead." Jim tried his hardest not to blush. "And then Spock wants to go rooting around in your head, saying something about _'trying to ascertain the problem and neutralise it'. _And then when it works he speeds out of here like you'd tried to shoot him." Bones smiled. "That wasn't what you were dreaming about was it?"

Jim grinned. "I wish. Do you have any idea what it was they fed me?"

Bones shrugged. "According to Uhura, it was some kind of pheromone inducing fruit that was supposed to latch onto the pituitary gland and force it to secrete endorphins and-"

"Can you translate to Standard, Bones?"

McCoy sighed. "That fruit was only supposed to be eaten by the elders. It's supposed to make you hallucinate about your greatest desires, basically whatever would make you the happiest." Jim suddenly felt a chill.

"Did Spock know about this?"

"Know about it. He confirmed her theory. Probably would have suggested it himself if he had ever left your side for a minute or two-" If they could have Jim's ears would have picked up.

"What?"

"Yeah, the green blooded prick wouldn't leave your side. It was like you two were attached with super glue or something. After you hadn't woken up for so long, he was practically begging me to let him do his psychic shit."

Jim tried to push himself of the bed but his knees were feeling weak and Bones stepped forward to push him back on the bed.

"I need to talk to Spock," Jim said. McCoy raised his eyebrows in a way that was almost like Spock.

"Why? What were you dreaming about? It must have been something pretty bad," Bones mused, "Once he came out of it he looked pretty shell shocked." With a grunt, Jim stood up, ignoring the fierce pins and needles that were jabbing his muscles to death.

"I-"

"You're not going any-"

"Bones, please."

That shut him up. In all the time McCoy had known Jim he had never looked so pitiful or ever said please. He was so shocked in fact that in the time it took him to respond, Jim had disappeared out of the door.

"Damn it, Jim."

(")

Spock was harder to find then Jim had anticipated. The ship's computer reported that Commander Spock's position had been 'blocked', Chekov and Sulu both reassured him he wasn't on the bridge and Uhura, his ex-girlfriend of two weeks, hadn't seen him all day. Jim checked Spock's room, the science labs and the engine rooms, all of which were busy but completely devoid of Spock. After half an hour of searching, there was only one place that Spock might have hidden and it was so paradoxical that for a second Jim wanted to laugh at himself for even thinking it.

But when he walked into his room, Spock was sitting on the table opposite his bed, intent on a game of 3-D chess that they had been playing the night before. For a minute, Jim wasn't sure what to say and it appeared as if Spock wasn't going to say anything at all. The moments ticked by, before Jim decided to do what he did best: be cocky and nonchalant, and see if that had any effect.

"This is a rather illogical place for you to hide Spock," commented Jim, leaning against the door frame. Spock moved his black knight so that it was threatening Jim's white queen.

"I apologise for coming into your quarters unannounced," said Spock, rising from his seat, "but I imagined that once you had left the medical bay you would want to talk to me about what I saw when I melded with your mind."

"Actually-"

"I felt it my duty to inform you that I would rather not discuss the matter if it brings you discomfort. It was illogical of me to violate your mind and therefore I will keep-"

"Spock, stop for a-"

"I feel that perhaps it would be appropriate for me to seek employment on another starship should this situation prove too much for you."

Now that did throw Jim for a second. A precious second in which Spock made for the door but Jim got in his way.

"Captain-"

"No you had your chance to talk. Now it's my turn, _Commander. _And I think that for once you are being highly illogical." Spock's eyebrow twitched. "For one, I fail to see why you should be embarrassed. It was my fantasy that you saw, not the other way around; therefore any feelings of embarrassment should be mine and not yours."

"I am Vulcan, Captain. I do not feel-"

"Yes you do, otherwise Mr Spock you wouldn't have tried to run away to another ship." Jim took a bold step forward. "Your logic is flawed. Besides which I know that it was you who blocked your location from the system so it is _logical_ that you came here to think. And don't say that you were thinking about chess because that knight is the only piece that you moved."

"I was considering my options."

"For thirty minutes?"

"34.68 minutes."

"My point exactly. Even you cannot obsess about something so unimportant for so long." Jim moved out his hand and slowly pushed his queen away from the knight's path and into "Checkmate. If you were obsessing for thirty four-ish minutes, then you would never have made that mistake. So-"

Jim moved so close that he could feel Spock's breath on his face, looking him into the eyes and seeing...smouldering fury. Ah, maybe this was too much. And yet he couldn't resist seeing how far he could push him. It was a terrible habit of his.

"Why are you here, Spock?"

"I am leaving." Spock tried to step around him but Jim stepped into his way. "Captain-"

"Call me Jim," said Jim, smirking, "And then tell me why you decided to corner me in _my _bedroom. When if you were embarrassed about all this, you would have called me out in public, where I couldn't do this." And then he put his hands on Spock's chest.

The next instant he was thrown across the room onto his bed, Spock over him. Now he looked angrier than before but Jim could see that third emotion from before, but he still couldn't remember seeing it on Spock's face before. Angry, sad, happy...what? Spock was practically snarling. "Do not push me, Capt...Jim." The feeling of Spock saying his name, his deep voice rippling across the gap between them, rushed to Jim's cock. He licked his lip, and watched as Spock's eyes followed his movements like a hawk or...

And then Jim realised what he had been seeing.

And why Spock had been in his room.

And why neither of them was moving from this very...awesome position.

Jim tried to move his hands but Spock still had them pinned next to him. "Spock, you need to let go of my hands. I'm due for a shift in two hours and I need a shower. You know, lots of hot water, steam, no-"

"Jim!" snarled Spock. "Enough."

Jim chuckled softly, "Let go off my hands." Jim moved his legs up and brought them on either side of Spock. "You shouldn't have come here, Spock. You shouldn't have pinned me to _my _bed." Jim gripped hard with his legs and pulled himself up, grinding himself against Spock's throbbing erection. "This is my territory." Spock's mouth opened into a low moan. Jim felt an animalistic, almost sadistic feeling at having the half-Vulcan at his mercy.

And then Spock did the only thing he could to gain an edge.

He kissed Jim hard on the mouth, and this was completely different to dream-Spock. Dream-Spock had had no idea what he was doing, the real thing was sinfully good, a very effective twist, flutter, curl, and probe thing to make Jim realise who was boss. Jim let out a whimper and grinded himself against Spock again, not caring how needy he sounded just then. The kiss ended abruptly and as Spock curled back, Jim was able to appreciate the lust, because that was what it was, what it had always been, burning away the cool logic of the controlled side of Spock and letting the animal free.

Jim realised that his hands were free and he used them to pull Spock down for another kiss. While he was doing that he moved his hands away from Spock's hair, and onto his shirt, a sudden déjà vu feeling overtaking him. He slowly began to shuck it up Spock's chest and then hit upon two problems: when he pulled this off him and Spock would have to stop kissing and

It had gotten this far, but how long before Spock decided that they had crossed the line and decided to leave?

With all his might, Jim pulled the blue science material between the two of them, using the stolen moments to gain some courage. As the shirt hit the floor, Jim's resolve almost buckled when he saw Spock without a shirt. Almost.

"Spock we need to talk."

"I do not see why Jim," said Spock, the last word coming out as a purr. He fisted Jim's shirt and started to pull him up towards him. Jim put both his hands on Jim's chest and this time he pushed him away.

"Please, listen." For a second it seemed like Spock might not obey, as he held onto the shirt tighter. "Please don't make me order you."

"I would like to see you try," murmured Spock. But then he let go and they both looked at each other. Jim had to try, _really _try not to look at Spock's upper body, sweaty and muscular, slowly rising and falling. "What is so important, Jim?" came Spock's voice, calm but definitely not as calm as before. The animal inside of him was waiting, it wasn't gone.

"You can't leave," blurted out Jim, without even thinking. Spock's head tilted to one side.

"Why would I leave?" said Spock, sliding his fingers up and down Jim's hand in what Jim recognised as a Vulcan kiss. "Especially now that I have you."

"Because when you saw my dream, you panicked," said Jim, breathlessly, "And when we've...finished here, you'll panic again and leave. And I don't think that I could tale that." Spock's head bent down, and for a second Jim thought it was in resignation. And then he saw that he was laughing. "This isn't funny," said Jim, frustrated that for once he was the one taking this seriously.

"Oh but it is," smirked Spock, and he raised his hands from Jim's towards his temples. "May I show you? I believe you are familiar with the mind meld." Jim looked at the fingers suspiciously but nodded.

And Spock showed him,

_This first time he ever saw the famous Ensign Kirk, rapidly moving his way through the Academy's classes (and even teaching a few), having been recruited after defending four fully trained officers and the only cadet to take Kobayashi Maru three times __and still come back for more. And the first time that Spock saw him, they brushed past one another in the hallway, Kirk deep in discussion with a green skinned girl. As they past each other, Spock was immediately take in with the Ensign's golden hair, sky blue eyes and charming smile. So terrible was the damage to Spock apathetic outer shell that it took an entire night of meditation to retain his control._

_The trial where Spock found pleasure in seeing the hurt on Kirk's face as he finally paid him back for the pain that he had caused Spock without even really knowing it. The feeling of triumph but still that very strong sadness that refused to stop pestering him, a feeling that he later tried to squash with Lt. Uhura in the turbo lift, looking for something to make the steel ball of emotions uncoil but finding nothing. Knowing that he should not involve Uhura in this charade but somehow unable to let her go. The pain of having to see Uhura lose faith in him as she saw the truth of him and Kirk, and her breaking off with him sometime before their second mission together on the Enterprise._

Kirk recognised the last scene as when Spock had walked in on him and...well dream Spock. _Illogical rage and hurt that squashed the ball of unknown emotion, letting all of them free in a blaze that Spock found himself unable to control. Breaking the mind meld, Spock ran from the room, seeking solitude but finding himself in the Captain's room but unable to tell himself why._

"And now I know Jim," said Spock softly, his nose softly resting on Jim's cheek, "I am not going anywhere." Jim grinned up at him, and wordlessly pulled him in for another kiss. This one was gentler than the first and yet so absorbing that Jim almost missed the sound of Spock pulling his shirt from his chest, shreds of gold settling on the floor.

"I love it when you do that," whispered Jim.

"I know, Jim," said Spock with a delicious glimmer of humour, "I was there."

* * *

><p>I have an evil plot penguin. This should explain all.<p> 


End file.
